vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramlethal Valentine
Summary Ramlethal Valentine is a character in the Guilty Gear series, who first appeared as a non-playable boss character in the arcade version of Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-. She later became a playable character in an update on April 8, 2014. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Ramlethal Valentine Origin: Guilty Gear Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Valentine (A Valentine is an artificial lifeform/human inheriting Gear Cells, making them basically a different version of a Gear) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefields, Self-Destruction, Resurrection (Can resurrect for unknown number of times), Energy Blasts, Shapeshifting (Can change the size of her katanas), Telekinesis, Can summon her familiars that carry two massive katanas, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Power Nullification (Can null normal magic), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Longevity (Gears live longer than humans), Accelerated Development (Can absorb information quickly), Formerly Non-Corporeal (Was nothing more than an information), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Power Nullification (Resists getting nullified by normal magic), Disease (Gear cells cure diseases), Nuclear and Cosmic Radiations (Was okay getting nuked by anti-matter bomb), Empathic Manipulation (Can create emotions from scratch), Sleep Manipulation (Wasn't put into coma during Justice's inactivity), Transmutation and Information Manipulation (Resists getting her information rewritten), Material, Mental and Spiritual attacks (Actively resides in the Backyard, which actively assaults one's mind and soul) and Fear Manipulation (Unaffected by Bedman's insta kill) Attack Potency: Universe level (Kept up with Sol and should've killed Sol, Ky and Sin if Elphelt didn't stop her. Managed to damage Jack-O. Even Johnny is somewhat scared of her) Speed: At least Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable (Can keep up with a base Sol) Lifting Strength: At least Class P Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe level (Took some hits from Sol) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range normally, thousands of kilometers with attacks (Nuked Babylon) Standard Equipment: Her familiars - Lucifero, her two giant katanas. Intelligence: Average. A skilled fighter, though there are many things that she doesn't know about the world. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Launch Greatsword:' Ram places the katanas near the enemy then the katanas automatically cuts the opponent. She can retrieve it at any time. *'Combination Attack:' Ram does a series of attacks that gurantees a combo. *'Dauro:' Ram does a quick dash then hits the enemy with a punch powered by a green energy. *'Flama Cargo:' Ram grabs the opponent then a green energy swirls around the opponent. The energy then does a devastating damage. *'Sildo Detruo:' Ram jumps then does an axe kick on the ground, hitting it alongside the opponent. *'Cassius:' Ram creates a ball of energy then firing it to the opponent. *'Calvados:' Ram fuses the greatswords then placing it at front of her. She then fires a massive beam of energy at the opponent. *'Trance:' Ram fuses the greatswords then make them spin around while cutting the opponent. *'Explode:' Ram hits the opponent while spinning around them, eventually becoming a ball surrounding them, then exploding with green energy. *'Animo Estingi:' Ram cuts the opponent multiple times mercilessly before unsheathing the katanas, then doing a double slash, finishing the enemy. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Clones Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Longevity Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Arc System Works